The Avatar and the Wolf
by Freedom Guard
Summary: This is a new idea that will be in the ice box for a while as I have updates to do, hope to see how this will play out once I get serious with it.


Legend of Korra/King of Fighters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Nickelodeon or SNK so don't send the lawyers to breath down my neck.

Prologue

Golden hair with Red eyes.

( ): Thoughts

...

In the South Pole...

Korra was busy moving through the snowy landscape of her native home in the South Pole and she was happy to have finally been allowed out of the compound by her Water Bending and Healing Master Katara. It was not as if she disliked her home or her master, truth be told, she considered Katara more than just her teacher but as a second mother, or rather grand mother. She had learned a lot from Katara in not just Bending and Healing but more, and the fact that Katara was willing to let her travel by herself even if by right she sould have gone with some White Lotus guards showed the level of respect the elderly Water Bender had for her. Most would wonder just why someone who was very capable as Korra would need guards due to the reputation of the White Lotus, but it was needed. Korra was no ordinary Water Bender after all.

She was the new Avatar...

When Korra was quite young, she was determined to be the new reincarnation of the Avatar after Aang's death and Katara became her Water Bending Master as well as her teacher in the arts of Healing. She was soon trained in the Bending arts of Earth and Fire, showing a very high level of growth in the three, but sadly showing little skill in the last element, Air Bending. She was to be trained by the only living Air Nomad, the son of Aang and Katara, Tenzin but due to him being sworn as the only Air Nomad in the Council of Republic City, he could not go quickly to train Korra, at least that was the last message she got weeks ago. That was something that she felt was rather unfair since he was the only Air Bending master around. Plus there was the fact that she was getting rather cooped up in the compound which she had been in all her life ever since her being the Avatar was found out.

The chance to go around her homeland unhindered by the White Lotus guards was something that she was thankful for, and she was going to make the most of it. Soon, she would be facing the White Lotus leader to show her full mastery of the three elements, all she could hope for was that despite her lack of mastery in the spiritual side of being an Avatar, she would...

That train of thought was cut short when Korra suddenly felt a tingle in the air, and she was not the only one as Naga was also feeling it.

(What was that?)

Korra looked around, trying to track down the source of what she had just felt. She could not find anything and wondered if she was just imagining the whole thing. But that did not last long when a powerful blast of light came ahead of her. In a brief moment, the clouds above her became violet and the sky was lit with colors that one did not often see. All that Korra could do at that moment was shield her eyes from the blast of light that came from the distance that seemed to literally defy the very light of the sun.

...

"What the heck is that?"

The blinding violet light faded from Korra's vision, but she felt that the light show was not the least of it, and she was right when a large blast of air came at her and Naga. The brief but intense heat surprised Korra and she could see that the heat actually melted the snow briefly around her and Naga. Her Polar Bear Dog growled in surprise and anger at this and she was quick to assure her friend and animal guide.

"Easy Naga, it's over and we're fine."

Korra decided to find out just what was going on and guided Naga to the site of the massive light. It was not hard to miss as she saw the snow around her were briefly melted and turned into ice quickly in the cold weather of the South Pole. The sounds of cracking ice underneath the paws of her friend convinced Korra that what happened was not natural and she wondered if the spirits had something to do with what had happened. She had not much instruction in the spiritual side of being the Avatar and this had been a concern for the White Lotus leader who worked with Katara in the compound. He felt that unless she succeeded in the spiritual aspect of being the Avatar, she would not be completely ready for the duties and responsibilities of the Avatar.

Katara did not worry too much about that and told Korra to focus for now on making the most of her training and she was happy for that. But in the back of her mind, she knew that the old man did have a point...

Those thoughts were cast aside when she finally came over the last ridge and saw something that caught her off guard.

"What the?"

The valley bellow here had a deep depression in the middle of it and in the middle of that same depression were two massive piles of smoking metal. The stench of melted metal was there along with other smells she had never encountered before. But the two burning hulks were not the only things that got the young Water Bender's attention. There was some sort of case and bag a fair distance from one of the smaller hulks, and next to it...was a figure of a man. Korra's eyes widened at that and quickly guided Naga to the figure in the ice. As she got closer to the depression, she took in details of the figure, it was definitely human like but had clothes that were a combination of what appeared to be red, white, and black. These were not normal clothes in her mind and when she got closer to the figure, it became clear that this person was not from around here...even more so when she saw the hair on the person's head.

It was in a color she had NEVER heard of before, it looked like...gold or something.

She did not know if it was a trick of the sun that was still there above her but the figure appeared to have gold hair. That was unheard of anywhere in the nations and it served to add more confusion to the young Water Bender as she and Naga came closer. As soon as they were close enough, it became apparent that the person was unconscious as there seemed to be no movement, this worried Korra greatly as she quickly climbed off the saddle that Naga had and moved quickly to the figure but not before telling Naga to stay where he was. Now that she was much closer she could see that the person was not dressed well to handle the very cold climates of her homeland as the clothing not only looked different with the colors it had, but also not designed for the wind, water, and land of the South Pole.

She soon got to her knees and tried to check him, and could tell that the person underneath the strange clothes was breathing. Still the clothing felt different, the strange red, black, and white clothing he wore had a star with black wings on the sides of the star on the back was different to her fingers, and the person wore all black with strange gloves and shoes she had never seeing before. None of the clothing matched the styles she had heard of or were made of any type of fabric she knew of, all she knew was that if she did not do something, this person would not survive. She turned the person over and got a surprise of her own.

The person was a young man, roughly her age or possibly a year or so older than her.

He was also somewhat pale in a shade she had never seen anywhere, but it did not seem to be wrong on her, his face was...well, she had no words to use as she had truthfully never been able to meet any other boys her age. He was certainly good looking and Korra could not help but stare for a moment or more at him. His moving chest convinced her that he was still alive and that galvanized her to try checking him for any injuries.

And he had injuries, there seemed to be a deep gash on the left side of his stomach and he was bleeding there, she also noted a burn on his forehead which was also bleeding. She quickly laid him down and used her Fire Bending to melt some water and began to heal his injuries as best she could. Her training as a healer under Katara was certainly a good thing and as soon as she was done healing the strange young man, she checked him again and was pleased that he was no longer sporting injuries. At least the injuries that she could see, there was still a chance that there were other injuries in him as well as conditions she had not heard of. That left her with the task of helping him out and taking him to the compound to let Katara take a look at him, she turned to Naga and spoke to the massive animal.

"Naga, watch over him, but don't harm him."

...

The massive polar bear dog nodded and Korra turned her attention to the two other items that were with the man. The bag was fairly large and when she looked in, there seemed to be clothing as well as some other items. All of which she had no idea about as she decided to answer what they were for another time. the case was the same thing as well to her, something to look at later as she took them and placed them on latches on Naga's saddle. Once that was done, she quickly moved to lift the young man. It took some effort but she finally did so and managed to get him on Naga's back, but she had to admit that the guy was a bit on the heavy side.

As she guided Naga away from the place, all she could hope for was that no one in the compound reacted badly about this.

...

Korra's hopes were fulfilled, at least partially as there were the White Lotus Sentries who greeted her along with Katara herself and their leader. Needless to say they were forced to focus on the young man that Korra had brought in. It was already lunch time when she arrived and as soon as she got Naga to stop, she looked at the guards who were looking back at her with different emotions, one was annoyance that she had been moving about again without to watch her back. But their expressions changed when she spoke to them while helping move the still unconscious young man off Naga.

"Help me with this guy, I think he's still injured."

Katara nodded in agreement as she directed the White Lotus to help Korra, already the residents in the compound were surprised to see the gold haired stranger in strange clothes being taken by the White Lotus to a hut for Katara to look at. Korra herself was eager to see what was going to happen to the young man that she had found so she accompanied Katara who was well on her way to check on the young man, doing so she also began to explain to her mentor what exactly happened that let her to finding the young man in question. The elderly woman listened to every detail and began to try and make sense of what happened in front of Korra.

"So you found him near two burning wrecks of metal Korra?"

"Yes, it was strange since I don't recall anything like that happening before, I think he might be able to tell us how he got here. Maybe he might have something to do with that massive blast of violet light."

"I suppose he might, I have heard and seen a lot of things, and for some reason this reminds me of the time Sokka and I found and freed Aang. But considering what he looks like, it's safe to assume that he is not from around here."

"Do you think he's from the Fire Nation?"

"No, the colors of red and black are indeed Fire Nation colors but white is not and I certainly do not know the materials of his clothes. The most telling is the color of his hair, I have never known of anyone who has the color of yellow for hair in any of the four elemental nations. But we will have to wait for those answers Korra, for now we need to check him for any other injuries."

And they did find a number of other injuries, such as some cracked bones on his ribs and torn muscles, showing that he had been in a very serious fight. Katara and Korra worked together to heal the young man, though Katara asked Korra to leave the room as they had to remove the clothing the young man had to get him out of the wet clothes he had on. The young Avatar nodded and soon left as Katara then had the White Lotus Guards move the young man to another room. So far his injuries were healed but it would take some time for him to wake up. That meant that they would have to reserve some food for the young man once he awakened and also provide him some clothes that were better suited for survival in the South Pole.

Needless to say, a lot of questions were being asked, and Korra was having some difficulty talking to her parents about what happened. She was able to answer the questions well and thankfully her father had his older clothes which he wore when he was Korra's age, it was not much but it was better than nothing. She gathered the clothes and went to the hut where the young man was. Katara was there and told her that she had to get the food and drink ready since there was a chance that their guest would already wake up. Korra nodded and headed to the room to drop off the clothing, before the young man would wake up.

However...things did not go according to plan for Korra...

...

Korra froze as she entered the room and she had very good reasons for her sudden freezing.

The first was that the young man had actually woken up and was out of bed.

The second was that she was now looking at his face and to her amazement, he had blood red eyes.

And the third was that the young man was utterly naked as when he turned to face her, the only thing that had been covering him was the blanket which was now off of him.

The two looked at one another intently and soon it became apparent to her that the young man was shocked at the sight of her and so was she. The young man had a figure of someone who had been in a lot of battles since there was not a sign of fat anywhere on him. She also could see a number of scars on the young man to show that he was no stranger to combat and had faced powerful foes to boot. And being the young woman that she was, Korra could not help herself but look at him deeply and feel some heat in her cheeks, however, she managed to recover her wits and quickly looked away and placed down the clothing she had with her and spoke.

"Sorry about that..."

"Ahhhhh! Wtah eth lelh rea uyo idogn rhee?"

Unfortunately Korra was quick to find out that there was one serious boundary in her hopes to find out who this person was. That was a language barrier.

She was caught off guard by that and soon turned to see the young man had grabbed the blanket that he had dropped and quickly wrapped around his lower half, no doubt to protect his modesty. And he was blushing as he looked at her and she could not help but be slightly amused by the fact that he actually looked...nice when he was blushing. She however knew that this was going to be a situation that could go wrong so despite this not being her forte, she tried to calm the guy down even when she could not make heads or tails of what he was saying.

"It's all right, I'm not your enemy here."

The young man apparently was still very uncomfortable and she actually noted that he was acting nervous and shy as she looked at him even more. She tried to remain objective here despite the fact that a mischievous part of her was telling her to do otherwise. After all, he was the only guy around her age inside the compound. the young man however was more than quick to respond, but still speaking in a language she could not make heads or tails of.

"Yhea, lwel yhw hte cehk ma I eknad? Wrehe het lehl rae ym hotlces?"

The young man apparently was still very much in a panic, almost as if he was getting all the more nervous around her and this was getting rather awkward for her. She never did awkward but what would one do when in her current predicament. She decided to take a shot and took the clothing she had with her before and took out the pants her father had given her to give to the now obviously awake and nervous young man. They were made from the same seal skin that her own pants were though were for men and would have to do for now. She then moved forward and thrust the pants right in front of the red eyed golden haired teen who was still very nervous around her. She had no idea if he was going to understand what she might say, but if she did this slowly she might get him to understand her.

"Put. This. On."

The blonde haired teen looked at her still with wide eyes and the blush on his face, but apparently he got it as he took the clothing. She sighed a bit more in relief and looked to see that he was now getting ready to calm down. However, when he had taken the pants from her, he also had loosened his grip on the blanket and when Korra tried to move away, she had not been aware of the fact that she was stepping on said blanket. One thing led to another and soon Korra was on the floor of the hut and the young man was on top of her...still buck naked. Both of them looked at one another and now both of them were blushing and Korra, being the fiery and aggressive woman that she was reacted.

"GET OFF ME!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! It asw na acdicnet I wreas!"

The young man was quick to get off of Korra, no doubt shocked that it had come to this point between them and knew that he was in serious trouble. Korra on the other hand was irate and also embarrassed. The fact that the guy had not intended for that to happen was lost to the angry Avatar as she readied her fists to pound the guy silly. That level of intent was not lost to the young man as he quickly and possibly reflexively got into a fighting stance she did not recognize, ignoring the fact that he was utterly naked out of pure reflex.

Before things got really heated, Katara came back and quickly moved to stop things, despite the fact that she was not as young as she used to be. The older woman quickly managed to get between Korra and the blonde man and spoke sternly.

"ENOUGH!"

That was enough to get the attention of Korra and the young man and stop things before it got out of hand. Katara sighed and without reaction, got the discarded blanket and gave it to the young man and pointed to the clothes and smiled as she began to usher the still indignant female Avatar out of the room. She turned and spoke to the young man and hoped that he was going to at least understand what she was saying.

"Get dressed and we'll talk outside."

...

Later...

Katara was a bit amused at how Korra was acting, as she was still grumbling near her sitting down near the fire pit, the young teen was speaking to herself about perverted young men and the Water Bender already had an accurate idea what or who was the target of Korra's attention. She had arrived only minutes before the two had been talking and she was about to leave when her danger senses came up to her. Thus she reacted quickly before things went bad as she knew the temper that Korra had. And as soon as she was able to understand what happened, she could not help but mentally be amused by what had happened.

"Korra, please, from what you've told me, it's fairly obvious that he did not mean it."

"I know that Master Katara...but still..."

Korra was still flustered by what had happened, after all it was not like this happened every day to her. The image of what happened quickly ran into her mind once more and she blushed a bit and tried to shake the image out of her head.

Katara would not help but feel a bit more amused by that, it began to remind her of her times with Aang when they were not yet taking their relationship to the next level. She might have not acted as it she noted the way she affected Aang, but she was not blind, and that took even more prominence when they were married, despite the hurdles they dealt with. She placed that aside as food was now being placed before them now that night time was coming in. It was not long before

Katara smiled a bit as the young man was now there in front of her and Korra near the fire pit. She could tell that after that...rather interesting meeting between Korra and the young gold haired stranger, the chance for them to have a calm conversation was going to come at some point. She could tell that Korra was looking intently at the young man and could not blame the young teen for her actions. She was until now the only teenager in the compound and this young man was rather interesting, and she knew of one such reason why he was interesting.

The young man had red eyes.

That kind of eye color was utterly unheard of, even by her as she had traveled every corner of the world when she was with Aang, Sokka, and Toph during the adventures they had been in, and when they worked together to eventually give rise to Republic City. There was no doubt in her mind that Korra herself had seen the red eyes of the young man and had questions of her own on why was it that he had red eyes in the first place. Those thoughts were placed aside for now as she spoke to the young man who was now wearing the clothing that Korra had left there when she left the room in a hurry with a rather prominent blush on her face, a first in the mind of the elderly Water Bender.

"Ah...good to see that you are finally dressed young man, please sit."

The young man looked at her quizzically but it seemed that he was able to guess just what she was asking him to do and was soon on their chairs. Korra had a lot of questions to ask the young man, that much was obvious to Katara but she decided that it could wait. The young man did have supplies with him, strange looking clothes to be sure and proof that he was not form anywhere the elderly woman knew of, though some looked to be both for official affairs yet functional. All of that could wait for a better time however as she decided to see if they could somehow break the obvious language barrier.

"Greetings, I am sorry for what happened, but your...arrival here was utterly unexpected. And while your rather...interesting wake up was unexpected, I hope that you will not think that you are in hostile company."

The young man said nothing at first but even if he was not speaking to them right now, it was obvious to her and Korra that he was not yet sure that he could understand them. That was going to make things more tedious so she knew that she had to at least find out what language the man spoke.

She then decided to try something as she pointed to herself and then to Korra.

"Me. Katara. K-A-T-A-R-A. Her, Korra K-O-R-R-A."

The young man blinked a bit and seemed to be a bit more relaxed, that showed that he was able to understand her intent and tried to speak.

"Ym enma is Orck Wdohar."

That did not sound well to the two Water Benders and they wondered just what they were going to do next. But it was when the young man spoke again that things began to look up as he pointed to himself.

"My...name...is Rock, Rock Howard."

The two looked at him with surprise in their faces and it took a moment or two when the man spoke again, this time making more effort in speaking properly, no doubt taking the fact that they had not spoken to him as they needed to hear him again and hope that his words were clear.

"My name is Rock, Rock Howard, can you understand me now?"

Katara nodded and so did Korra and the young man, who was now known to them as Rock Howard seemed relieved as he spoke again.

"Thank God, I thought I had to try another language, I would have to thank Uncle Kain for bringing me those books on Chinese Language when I find a way back..."

Korra however was not going to let this slide, now that she could understand this Rock Howard she was going to ask questions that she had been storing up ever since she found him.

"How did you get here? What kind of clothes were you wearing? Why do you have golden hair? Why are your eyes red?"

The stream of questions coming out of Korra's mouth made Rock nervous, he had dealt with few women in his time, Terry's close girlfriend Mary and Andy's self proclaimed fiance Mai being the most common, but he was still very nervous around women. The fact that she had seen him naked when he woke up and the fact that he had landed on top of her while naked made him all the more nervous. It was hard for him to even catch which question she asked first and which question he could possibly answer without his shyness get the better of him. The fact that she was now leaning over the table to look at him added to the nervousness.

It was not long however before Katara stepped in to calm the Avatar.

"Korra, please allow young Rock to relax, I can tell that your 'interrogation' is making him nervous, and I doubt he would be willing to answer you when you are in his face."

Korra realized the truth in Katara's statements and she nodded as she moved away from Rock who was looking at her nervously.

"Sorry about that."

Rock scratched the back of his head and replied.

"Ah...yeah, that's all right...anyway, where exactly am I?"

"You are in the South Pole."

Rock was wide eyed at that and replied.

"What? Are you being serious? I did not know people lived this far into the South Pole! I read all the books and none of them have anything about people living here. You dress like the Eskimo people I read about in the books yet you speak Chinese, a variant of Chinese I had a hard time understanding at first to be sure, but is the same language. How is that even possible?"

The two Water Benders were confused by that and it became obvious that there was going to be a LOT to talk about with young Rock Howard.

...

To be continued...

...

Author's Notes:

There we go, this was a story that had been crawling in my brain ever since I heard of the sequel to Avatar the Last Airbender, that might sound weird, to some but I was busy with other matters so I was not able to see Legend of Korra all that well. I was inspired by one of my favorite stories from Hung Nguyen which was Bubblegum Fury. Those of you who know the story in question should know what I am talking about, only this one has Rock Howard instead of Terry Bogard as the new addition to the Legend of Korra cast.

As to how Rock got into the world of Legend of Korra, I am playing with the idea of having one of NESTs only projects being the cause of it all. Let's just say that while Rock was minding his own business and traveling after meeting his biological uncle, NESTs is reviving an old project, which goes haywire and Rock gets caught in it. Not too sure how I will play it out just yet, but I will get to that point soon enough. For now however this will also be in the freezer so don't expect an update just yet for this story, this will not be touched even though it's one of my non Halo stories until I am satisfied with what I have updated.

If you all know who Rock Howard is, then I am pleased to know that you do, since this guy's a got a ton of potential in crossover story writing. Now I will profess that unlike the stories i have made, I have no prior knowledge of King of Fighters, though I am well aware of the characters in them, namely the females (knowing smirk). So that means that until I do the canon research I will not make any new chapters until I get this right.

Pairing should be obvious since I happen to like the idea of Korra and Rock being a couple, and since this happens before Korra goes to Republic City, she can have the chance to get to know Rock. Rock however, will not reveal all of himself right away, just some basic details, that and the fact that he is still very nervous around women and I get the feeling that with Korra being who she is, the dynamics between them has potential. Rock is no pushover though even if he cannot Bend like anyone else in the LoK world, but his Ki skills and unique fighting abilities can give him an edge. I also plan to allow Rock to eventually get used to being around women, though Korra gets a bit more focus.

This might take off or not if I do it, but like they say nothing ventured, nothing gained right?

See you all soon!


End file.
